Wounds
by Ginpetals
Summary: When Blaze shot at me, why did you take the hit? SprxNova Oneshot


Okay I finally figured out, that Im much better at writing when its not in third person. And since I never finish any of my long chaptered stories, so I suppose Ill just write fluffy one-shots! Oh boy! oh boy! This one is sad and dramatic, but cute and fluffilious! It mainly points to how Nova is dealing with Sprx's injuries and how she feels about everything that's happening at the present time. I was watching some TV show, when I thought _I wonder what would happen if Sprx got hurt and Nova blamed herself?_ So I got on the comp and started typing, after a few corrections I have completed the sad and cute one-shot! So sit back and enjoy!

**Title: **_Wounds_

**dedicated to: **_Everyone who reviewed my last one-shot!_ :) _you guys are so awesome! thanks a bunch for the reviews! _

**disclaimer:** _I only own the jerk monkey who starts Nova's worry and depression! Is that cool or what? Wait that's not a good thing, is it? Oh well! _

_I hope this comes out as good as I thought it would, but you know what they say...Try your best and see how everything unfolds...its either good or not._ :)  
_

* * *

Nova's Pov_

My heart pounded painfully in my chest, banging against my ribs, as if it were some wild animal dying to get out of its cage.  
"How is he?" I asked, blushes and touches of worry creeping into my voice. Gibson looked up from the monitors and shook his head. "Not so well."  
I sighed sadly, not only was my heart trying to escape my body but it was slowing breaking as it pounded.

_

* * *

__Flashback..._

"_Hyper force go!"_ _our 14 year old leader Chiro cried out as we all sprang into action. Our target was Blaze, a male monkey with a hot-shot attitude. Red eyes, and red strips running across black fur, was his 'look'. He worked for Skeleton King, but what evil freak didn't these days?  
_

"_Good to see you again." He greeted, a smirk toying his lips. He turned to me. "Nova, looking as beautiful as ever."  
_

_I growled, he used to be part of the team one of the best fighters, actually, well...for a boy_,_ but Ill save that story for another time. _

"_What are you doing here?" Sprx demanded, he had a thing against Blaze, we all did, but he really had it in for the guy. _

"_Just stirring up trouble." the other monkey replied, grinning wickedly. "You know, having fun." _

"_Well, your fun is gonna stop! Cuz we're here to have fun too! I think..." Good ol' Otto, you can always count on him for a good comeback. _

_Blaze chuckled, two lasers lifted from his wrists and began to crackle with red energy. Without warning he attacked us and the fight was on, well it turned out he had been training or something cuz soon enough we got pretty beat._

"_Is that all you got?" He laughed._

"_Not even close!" With my fists out, I rammed into him, driving his body into a wall. His 'cockish' smirk _vanished, _as he stood_, _murmuring something under his breath. _

_He then pounced unexpectedly, Blaze grabbed my wrists with either hand, wrapped his tail around my waist and pinned me on the ground. _

"_Let me go!" I struggled t_o escape _his touch. Blaze simply smirked and gripped me tighter._

"_What's your hurry, princess?" he teased, winking. "Argh!" he suddenly flew off of me and skidded along the ground, a few feet away, grazing his arm, driblets of blood fell and splashed to the cement._

"_Do not call her that!" I turned my head and saw Sprx standing with his magnets out, a scowl plastered to his face. _

_Unharmed, I scrambled to my feet. "Thanks." I said quickly, facing our teams fallen foe._

_Sprx looked at me, his eyes soft. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Thanks to you." I confessed, sincerely._

_**Id rather not think about what happened next, but I have too, Im not sure why, but I must.**_

_Blaze was on his feet, again, in no time, ignoring his injured arm he raised his lasers. "Say good night, princess." With this simple and annoying statement he let both of his fatal beams loose...and th_ey _wer_e _aiming for me. Time seemed to slow down the next couple of seconds, all I remember was the beam coming at me, then I was being pushed, inches away from the shot. Time took its correct course again and I realized I was on the ground, I had landed on some broken glass and had a deep bleeding gash in my side. I cringed and sat up. I heard a moan, praying that it wasn't what I thought it was, I slowly turned, the sight was terrible, utterly horrible. I raised shaking hands to my mouth in disbelief._

_A puddle of red was pooling, wounds and gashes were fresh and oozing, sparks showered and wiring was loose. Sprx had been hit with the beams..._

_It suddenly hit me, Sprx had pushed me out of the way of the oncoming beams and instead of me getting hit, Sprx got hit instead. And Blaze had vanished. _

"_God, no." despite my wound I got to my feet and ran to Sprx. "Sprx?" I asked quietly, He didn't answer, his eyes were closed and a look of pain was etched across his face. I fell to my knees, and looked around for the rest of the team, but they were nowhere in sight. Where had they gone? _

"_Sprx, please. Wake up, please, wake up." I begged, as tears formed in the corner of my eyes, I grasped his hand and squeezed softly. "You cant die...you cant."_

"_Nova!" a voice reached my ears, my head practically screwed off from turning so fast. "Guys!" I shouted, the smallest bit of relief passed through my veins as I saw them running toward me, scratched and bruised, but alive._

"_What happened?" Gibson asked, seeing Sprx. _

"_H-he got hit, by that beam and- Ill tell you guys later! He needs help!" My voice was thick with worry._

_End flashback..._

* * *

We brought Sprx to Med. Bay to be treat his wounds, but even after they'd been cleaned and everything, he hadn't woken up nor had his slow pulse sped up.After awhile Antauri came and sat next to me. "Nova?" his voice was soft, soothing, like it always was when something was wrong. I took my time turning to face him. "What happened?" the painful memories that had happened only hours ago came flooding back. I looked away. "Nova, we need to know what happened." his voice was demanding but still soft and soothing to hear. Hesitantly, I took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened. Antauri didn't interrupt or anything, just sat there and listened to what I had to say. "It's all my fault." I frowned after telling the tale. "If I had just moved out of the way, Sprx wouldn't be on the line between life and death." I felt tears welling up again, but I refused to let them fall. 

Antauri placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Nova you mustn't blame yourself, it was not your fault." I shook his hand off and stood up suddenly. "But it was!" I argued and ran out of the room.

* * *

I sat on the roof, trying to clear my thoughts, trying to think of something else. But it was no use, every time I tried to shake my thoughts away, the same memory would come back to haunt me Sprx's body laying in a pool of blood, feeling the strange(not in the good way) sensation of being held down by Blaze, feeling the anger and sadness and other feelings I had either never felt or didn't feel often. I laid a hand on my bandaged side, a winced sharply as a bolt of pain crashed through my system. What would I do if Sprx didn't make it? How would the others react? Why was my heart breaking? Sprx was only my friend, right? I felt the same feelings for him I felt for Chiro and Otto and all them, right? If so, then why did my heart feel like it was ripping in two? I hid both the answers and questions behind shadowed walls of my mind, forcing them to stop pestering me. I brought my knees up to my chest and cried. I swear I did, I just was so frightened that I didn't know what to do or what to think. I stayed on the roof until Chiro came out to get me.  
"Im sure he'll be fine Nova." he smiled trying to cheer me up.

* * *

During the night Sprx's heart stopped. I was scared to death, when the heart monitor stopped and simply ran in a straight line.  
"Clear!" over and over that phrase was heard, until the monitor showed little bumps like hills, rushing through the screen, Sprx still had a chance, he was still alive, and For the first time since Sprx had gotten hurt I smiled. _

* * *

__Chiro's Pov..._

After what happened when Sprx stopped breathing, everyone was even more scared of what could happen, heck he almost didn't make it after that.

The next couple of weeks after that night were painful and slow. Sprx only woke up once, Nova of course was at his side in a second, maybe less. She never wandered far from him, now that he was healing and that night when his heart stopped...everyone could tell she was even more frightened then we were, she even looked away and covered her ears, when we were trying to bring him back. Poor Nova...when Sprx awoke he only stayed awake for maybe 30 seconds or so. Then he was out again. the team and I know that seeing Sprx like this is breaking Nova's heart, she blames herself for his injuries and we once caught her on the very edge of the Super Robot, her jet pack was switched to off mode at the time. It took awhile to calm her down and get her to believe that whatever she was going to do wouldn't help. "What if Sprx would of woken and you were dead?" we asked her over and over again, until she was truly sorry for what she had almost done. We were almost as worried for her health as we were for Sprxs.  
I can relate to what Nova must be going through right now, When I believed Jinmay to be evil, and when I thought she was dead. It hurt...a lot, but it didn't rip my heart in so many pieces, like what Nova's heart is going through at the moment. We always called her the best warrior of the team, but now she seems to be the most scared, fragile, if you will...

_

* * *

Nova's Pov... _

My world is slowly dying and my life is slowly breaking.  
I walk into the Med. Bay, and looked at the monitors, I gasp, Sprx's heart rate! Its normal! He is getting better! I whoop for joy and the team comes rushing in, thinking my joyful screams are a cry for assistance. "Nova what's wrong?"

I can only suppress a huge grin. "Sprx! He's getting better!" I laugh, happily. the others also smile and celebrate with me after checking the heart monitors. My spirits are rising.

The next few days, I practically live in Med. Bay, I want to be there if Sprx wakes up again, the team knows that and lets me be. Everyday Sprx gets a little better, his wounds vanish and leave only the smallest scars that will eventually disappear all together, his breathing is calm and relaxed as if he is only sleeping, well he basically is. I cant help but smile.

I sit by him and talk to him, even if he cant hear me. "Sprx, I hope you wake up soon." I smile. "Its annoying having to wait for you."

"Its also annoying when Otto cheats at video games."

My eyes widen and I looked down to see Sprx grinning his famous grin.

"Sprx!" I scream and throw my arms around him. I feel him cringe slightly under my touch. "Oh sorry." I apologized, as he groaned slightly. He was awake but still a little sore. He rubbed his head. "S'ok."

The team busts in at that moment. "What happened?" they ask. "Is Sprx okay? What about y-" they leave that sentence hanging when they see Sprx sitting up, grinning and waving at them.

"SPRX!" they cry in relief and excitement. "Hey guys what'd I miss?" He asked, still smiling.

The team was all talking at once, saying everything on their mind. I thought I heard _"there's this new cheese!"_ weird or what?

Sprx only laughed. "Guys...seriously, I feel fine, a little sore maybe, but fine."

"Do you remember anything from that fight with Blaze?" Otto suddenly asked. A deathly silence fell into the room. "A little." Sprx finally answered. "Its kind of blurry, though." But Sprx shot me a look that clearly said. _'Its not much of a blur at all'_

"listen guys, could you give me and Nova a second?" Sprx frowned slightly.

The others nodded and filed out of the room, leaving only Sprx and I. I cant keep it in any longer. "Sprx? Why did you push me out of the way?" I had wanted to ask Sprx this since he fell into his short coma. He cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Sprx looked rather confused. I sigh, a tad frustrated. "When Blaze shot at me, why did you take the hit? You nearly got killed!" I knew my face showed looks of both concern and curiosity. He smiled slightly. I lightly punched him on the shoulder. "This isn't funny SPRX-77! Why you could have gotten killed or worse!" I try to keep my voice from cracking. . "You really haven't figured it out?" the puzzled expression on my face must have given him an answer because he continued. "Well Ill give you a clue..." He gives me a crooked grin, places his hands firmly on my waist and pulls me forwards. Im too shocked to stop him, so I go with the flow. He presses his lips against mine.  
my spine tingles with warm shivers I have never experienced before and my fur bristles with an unknown 'wanting' feeling. I don't really notice as my hands curl around his neck, grasping his soft red fur. My heart pounds so hard, im sure he can feel it through my body. All my mind is thinking about is his warmth and comfort.

A small cough intrudes my thoughts. I break away and look up, the whole team is standing there, smug smirks playing their lips. "Are we interrupting?" Chiro grins. Both Sprx and I blush fiercely. I shake it off and look at Sprx. "Good to have you back, Sparky." I winked and glided out of the room, leaving the boys to chat...

* * *

:) so how was it? ideas are wanted, really wanted! thankies. 

_Quick thanx to:_

_Jamara  
4Evermonkeyfan  
crystal sapphire  
Twister91  
Kiozona.pop  
Dreamstar  
lobo-chan  
Beastfire  
Soneka the Hedgehog  
Animefangirl11  
Youkomon  
FireNovaLover  
_  
You people are totally great for reviewing my last one-shot and i hope you will review this one too! i feel so loved!


End file.
